Words of Fire
by PeachySnow
Summary: The dead walk the earth and a young southern girl finds herself tangled in the mishaps of Rick Grimes group of surviors. Headstrong and wild, Becca Montgomery might just be the person to get under Daryl Dixon's skin. There's no fun and games at the end of the world. Daryl/OC-it's my first story ever, so be kind c:
1. Prologue

**Howdy ya'll! So this is my first ever TWD fan fiction, and well my first story published ever actually! My brain has been going crazy with no TWD to keep it happy so I thought I might try my hand at a little writing to keep me busy :3 I'm sorry the prologue is so short, it's all I could do for now. And just before you start I want to state that I will try to keep the story as on track as I can with the series, but as a writer I feel the need to wander a little from the story line. I hope ya'll enjoy it and I appreciate any little piece of feedback. Hope ya having an absolutely wonderful day :D**

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die.

Becca Montgomery had been in enough near death experiences to know that was total bullshit.

Running for your life was never a pleasant experience, but it was something she had grown accustomed too, given her recent circumstances. Impending death was most certainly a motivator.

The world had gone to shit, the dead walked the earth. Those who still lived fought everyday to survive, loosing a little piece of themselves a long the way, but fighting none the less.

It was a lucky thing Becca was no stranger to guns. Having grown up in the South, hunting was something she never shied away from. Never once did she hesitate, never once did she flinch. She felt no sympathy watching the light fade from creature's eyes, especially when it was one of those freaks. But that one fateful day she hesitated, she thought it was all over. She had spent so long running, so long fighting that she welcomed death with open arms. She prayed that when she opened her eyes again it would be her family that surrounded her, welcoming her to heaven. But alas, she found herself gazing up into the piercing blue eyes of a very scruffy looking redneck.

It seemed that Becca Montgomery would live another day.


	2. Instinct

"Son of a bitch!"

Adrenaline pumped through Becca Montgomery as she drove her dagger down into the skull of a monster. Decaying bones snapping under the force of her blow. Another came flailing, it's rotting hands clawing at her, its teeth gnashing for her flesh. She threw the dead corpse to the side and launched herself in the other freaks direction. A loud squelching sound made her gag as her weapon slide through its eye. She dislodged the dagger from its face, the body made a soft _thump _as it hit the ground.

"Oh if my daddy could see his little girl now!" she mumbled, wiping the blade across her tan jeans and placing it back in its sheath. Her poor jeans looked as worn out as she felt.

A twig snapped behind her.

Becca whipped her head around, her hand ripping the gun out of its holster. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to use her dagger again. Her hands shook just raising the gun. Sweat dripped down her brow; she wiped it away with the top of her arm. Her focus remained on the trees surrounding her. Another twig snapped, and another. It was getting closer.

"Come on, fuck with me. I dare ya" a low growl gathered in her throat.

The revolver _clicked _as she pulled back the hammer just as a small deer trotted its way out from behind the trees.

Becca sighed with relief, lowering her gun.

"God deer, you scared the life outta me!" she shook her head, laughing to herself. Only then did she notice how fast her heart had been beating. She rested her hand against her chest, feeling its irregular thuds.

The deer grazed at the earth, causing the girl to smile. Becca had forgotten that there actually was some beauty left in the world. She took a feeble step towards it, but its head snapped up. Its innocent eyes stared at her for a moment before it scampered off.

"I think I need to-" Her words were cut short as a hand seized her shoulder, spinning her around, causing her to drop her gun.

She found herself face to face with a freak.

A scream escaped her lips; she didn't even have time to pull the dagger from her belt. She stumbled backwards, trying to break away from its clutches, but her feet found the one of the corpses already slain.

She fell, her head smacked hard against a tree causing the world to spin. The freak advanced towards Becca, its cold dead eyes locked on her. Becca rolled her head to the side and reached out for her gun, her fingertips brushed its cold metal. She was so tired. So tired of running, of fight, of surviving. Her hand dropped to the forest floor.

Becca Montgomery gave up, she gave in to death. Squeezing her eyes shut she welcomed it. She would suffer through the pain if it meant she could finally be with her family once again.

A swoosh rang through the forest and with a wet _thunk _the monster fell down right beside her.

Becca opened her eyes trying to focus on the figure that hovered above her. All she could make out was a familiar shade of dirty blonde hair and a crossbow.

"Cooper?" she whispered.

The stranger squatted down beside her, bringing his face into focus. Instead of Coopers warm brown eyes she meet eyes so blue they sent shivers down her spine.

The man flung his crossbow over his back and reached down to touch her-

Right as she punches him in the face.

Rolling out of the away she pushes herself upright, her legs barley able to hold her weight.

"Ya little bitch!" the man shouts, clutching his nose, his southern drawl echoing through her ears. "That's the thanks I git for savin' ya life?"

Becca leaned against the tree behind her. "Sorry, just instinct."

"Instinct?" He glared at her, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "I'm just gunna leave ya sorry ass for dead then because its, well, instinct."

He spun on his heels, storming off from the direction in which he came.

"No!" Becca shouted.

The man stopped in his tracks.

Becca hated begging. She turned on the most innocent voice she could stand. "Please..."

He turned to face her again. His cobalt eyes looked her up and down, but not in a way she was used too. He didn't look at her like men did, their eyes lingered on parts of her that made her feel uncomfortable and flattered all at the same time. No, the way he looked at her was different, like a boy.

"You have a name?" he asked, keeping his distance.

She nodded slowly. "Becca, Becca Montgomery. What 'bout you?"

"Daryl Dixon." He hesitated before speaking again. "Where ya from?"

"Charleston, in South Carolina."

"Oh! You a rich little girl then?" he laughed but stopped, realisation crossing his face. "Wait, Montgomery...as in Montgomery's peaches?"

"The one and only." She breathed, feeling ready to collapse. "My daddy owned the company."

"I thought I recognised ya face." Daryl tapped his fingers on the gun hanging off his belt. "Ya loaded!"

"I was. Money don't really help me anymore."

Becca's head throbbed; she was finding it harder and harder not to black out.

"Whatta shame." Daryl snickered, staring down at the girl.

He only then noticed out tired she looked. Her brown hair was pulled off her dirty face in a messy ponytail and her clothes were ripped and bloody.

"You travling by ya'self?" He asked, curious to why such a small girl was by herself.

"Yeah, have been for a while now." She brought her gaze down to the floor, as if it could help keep her steady. "I've just been moving from place to place. I honestly don't even know how I ended up in the middle of a forest."

"Well, ya in Georgia now."

The girl looked up at him with surprise. Daryl was surprised too how someone who seemed so helpless could have made it so far. But then again, she packed a mean right hook.

"I-"

Becca's legs finally gave up; she fell awkwardly to her side. Her face meet the forest floor once again.

"Whoa, hey!"

Daryl rushed towards her. Rolling her over onto her back he clicked in her face, trying to get her attention.

"Hey little lady, look at me. Can you focus on me?"

Daryl's hands moved above her face in a blur.

"Good lord." Daryl sighed.

He scooped the girl roughly up into his arms; she was as light as a feather.

"What are you doin'?" Becca asked confused and delirious.

"Savin' ya life." He snapped. "So don't you go punchin' me again, alright?"

* * *

**Woo, chapter one down :D Thank you for reading, you're amazing! I hope ya'll enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**Here's Becca's outfit on polyvore for chapter one, if you wanna take a gander c: becca_bell_words_fire/set?id=69111347**

**I appreciate every little piece of feedback so thank you, again. Hope you're having a lovely day :3**


	3. Waking up

The camp was sombre.

They all waited anxiously for their loved ones to return. Just to make matters worse the heat was unbearable. Clothes clung to people's backs with sweat, hair sticking to their foreheads. Dale lazily swatted flies away, it was too hot to move. His binoculars hung around his neck, the plastic heating up under the scorching Georgia sun.

_Andrea can take care of herself, she'll be fine._

He tried to reassure himself, but it really wasn't helping.

Shane couldn't help but laugh at Lori trying to keep Carl still. That boy certainly did not enjoy having his haircut. Shane sat there, cleaning his gun. It was nice to have a banter. Shane had noticed everyone smiling less with each day that went by.

"Hey!"

A shout came from the woods, catching everyone's attention. Shane stood up, quickly loading his gun and pointing it towards the noise.

Daryl Dixon emerged from the forest with a small pale girl curled up in his arms. She was covered from head to toe in blood and filth. He looked so uncomfortable holding her, his face all screwed up. It was not what Shane had excepted him to be bringing back from his hunt.

"Shane!" Daryl grunted. "Stop ya gapin' and take the stupid gurl!"

Shane threw down his weapon and ran down to him, worry in his eyes. "Where did you find her?"

"Mexico." His tone was flat as he dumped the girl into Shane's arms.

"Is she alright?" Lori's voice was full of concern as she briskly made her way down to the men, Carl in tow.

Shane looked at the girl, her chest rising up and down, she looked almost peaceful. "She's breathing, that's all that matters right now. Go and get the medical supplies, we're going to need them."

Lori nodded and dashed off to look, but Carl remained to inspect the girl.

"Go on, help your mother."

Carl groaned and marched off.

"Bring her in here!" A voice shouted. Shane looked over to Dale's RV, the old man stood atop it, waving frantically.

Daryl whirled around and started to stomp back into the forest.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shane shouted after him.

"Huntin', that bitch scared off ma deer."

...

_A young couple lay in a grassy field on a warm summer's night._

"_And that constellation is Lyra. Can you see the harp? It's one of three constellations whose brightest stars form the Summer Triangle. Lyra is also home to one of the brightest, loveliest planetary nebulae, the Ring Nebula..."_

_Becca had no clue what Cooper was talking about. In fact she couldn't care less about the stars. All she could do was stare at him. She watched the way his warm brown eyes lit up as he spoke and how the breeze danced through his shaggy hair. She wanted to reach out and kiss his soft lips, but she couldn't. When he talked about the stars, even her lips couldn't make him stop._

"_According to Greek mythology, the lyre was invented by Hermes as a child when he strung a tortoise shell. He traded the lyre to Apollo, who then gave it to his son, Orpheus, a great poet and musician."He finally gazed over at Becca, his sweet smile made her heart flutter._

"_That star there," he points up into the sky. "Some Asian traditions see that bright star Vega as the Weaving-Princess star who marries a shepherd, the star Altair."_

"_Oh really?" Becca giggled wiggling her way towards Cooper, their faces only inches apart. "I guess she had great taste in men too then."_

_A devilish smile tugged at his lips._

"_What can I say, sheep are just clearly a aphrodisiac."_

_..._

"_You say you handcuffed ma brother to a roof, and YOU LEFT HIM THERE?"_

Becca's eyes snapped open to the commotion.

She found herself lying in a small bed, propped up on mix-match pillows. The American flagged was mounted proudly on the wall above her. Becca moaned, rolling into her side. She felt as stiff as a board, every muscle in her body ached. Her head felt worse, but at least she could finally keep her eyes open, although her vision was still a bit hazy.

She sat up right and hung her legs off the bed. Taking a deep breath Becca pushed herself upwards and stood, using the wall to stable herself. She looked out the window, a group of strangers were scattered out the front of the RV.

"You're awake!" A voice exclaimed from the front of the camper.

Becca's eyes fluttered to the owner of the voice. A blonde women with bright blue eyes stood in the door frame.

"Did that wake you?" she asked concerned, she knew the girl needed her rest.

"Yeah, it don't matter though. I don't I mind." Becca croaked.

"Well I'm sorry anyway, the groups just having a few...uh, misunderstandings." She rolled her eyes as the yelling continued outside. "I'm Andrea by the way."

"I'm Becca."

"It's nice to meet you." Andrea smiled.

"You too." Becca returned the smile.

"Oh, you must be starving! Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Some water would be amazing. But I'm not sure how well I'll be able to keep food down at the moment."

Andrea nodded in agreement. "Of course! Here, I'll get you some water."

The women turned around and disappeared out of the room. Becca followed slowly, her legs only letting her move so fast. The RV was quaint and most certainly old. It decor was a blast from the past, 70's for sure.

"Who's that yelling?" Becca asked, sitting herself down on some soft seats.

"Daryl, the one who found you. We had to give him some bad news about his brother." Andrea rummaged around the kitchen.

"Did he die?" the girl asked softly.

"No, he got left in Atlanta." She paused. "He wasn't a nice man. Actually, he was a danger to all of us. But it still wasn't right for us to leave him there."

She put a bottle of water and a small white box down on the table in front of Becca. "Some pain killers, if you want them."

"Thank you." Becca flicked the lid off poured a few tablets out. She chucked them back and swallowed them down with water. "And thank you so much for taking me in. I mean, I was so lucky that Daryl found me when he did."

"It's no problem at all, we got to stick together now, don't we?" Andrea gave a small chuckle.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, before Daryl's voice bellowed from outside once more.

"_TO HELL WITH ALL YA'LL!"_


End file.
